cosmicfandomcom-20200214-history
Ciaraen Glynn
Age: 24, born May 15, 1985 Gender: Female Sexuality: Straight Eyes, hair, skin: Green eyes with reddish-brown hair. Slightly tanned skin with a clear complexion. General Appearance: Athletic and petite. Approximately 5'3 in height. Ciaraen typically wears comfortable and casual clothing, and prefers form-fitting clothing to loose and baggy styles. She likes to dress up elegantly for special occasions. Many consider her attractive, though she is not exceptionally beautiful. She comes off as being confidant and satisfied with herself and her appearance. Ciaraen Glynn was born and raised in Dublin, Ireland. She lived with both her parents, and had an older sister, Eileen. Unfortunately, their grandparents had passed away early on in their lives, and they had little contact with relatives. For the most part, her life growing up was fairly normal, laid back, and uneventful. Ciaraen was by no means overly popular, but had a couple close friends and her boyfriend and love of her life, Mark Callaghan. Shortly after Ciaraen had turned 17, Eileen, a friend, and Mark were going to pick up Ciaraen for a night out partying. On their way, all three were beaten to death by a local "gang." Thereafter, Ciaraen's father became very strict and over protective. He forced his daughter to start learning various martial arts with the intention that she would at least have a chance at defending herself, unlike poor Eileen. Ciaraen, always having been athletically inclined, learned quickly. In time she earned black belts in judo and kung fu, and had some weapons training with swords and daggers. Unfortunately, not all of the wannabe gang members were caught, though their faces were known around the area. Ciaraen ran into one of them walking home one night. The thug followed her, seeing her as an easy target. Once attacked, she recognized the guy as belonging to the group that had murdered her sister and friends, and briefly fell into a blind rage and started beating the guy for all she was worth until a cop happened to pass by on a patrol route. Somehow CIaraen managed to avoid charges. Since then she has fallen a bit out of practice. After both Eileen and Mark's deaths, Ciaraen spent the next two years struggling through depression and school. During her depression she drifted away from the few friends she had, and often felt lonely. Even so, she managed to complete a bachelor of physiotherapy from the University College of Dublin. After graduating she left Ireland to study massage therapy at the Australian College of Massage, in Sydney. At present, she has recently completed her massage therapy training and is considering where she would like to live and find a real job, while making money as a fitness instructor in the mean time. She spends a lot of time contemplating how she can find true happiness in her life, something she has not experienced since before Eileen and Mark were murdered. Ciaraen has become rather pessimistic in the last four years and is constantly repressing negative thoughts and emotions. One way she dealt with her depression was to emotionally detach from her life. She has retained this ability to emotionally remove herself from stiuations, but has become a bit too proficient at doing so and as such this sometimes interferes with her ability to feel happy. For the most part, Ciaraen has remained an easygoing person and usually finds it easy to get along with those around her, though she has not really opened up to anyone since she was 17 and has yet to find a reason to do so. She tends to be fairly calm and tries to be fair, hearing as many sides to a story as possible before forming her own opinion. At times, particularly when she is irritated in any way, Ciaraen tends to be very blunt and harsh while slapping people in the face with what she believes is the truth of the situation (figuratively speaking, of course). Although she is not the most observant person, Ciaraen does have a knack for learning new information and skills quicker than most. This is especially true in areas she naturally excels in, like athletics and science. She likes to relax through reading fiction, spa trips (when she can afford them), and by practicing yoga. Recently, she has taken an interest in learning languages. In particular, she would like to learn Gaelic; she had learned a bit as a small child from her grandparents who spoke fluently, but soon forgot what little she knew when they were no longer around to teach her. She is fond of the cool toned colours: greens, blues, and purples. Ciaraen has a definite soft spot for desserts of all sorts, though she will not overeat. Religion is not something that Ciaraen believes in, thinking that it can do just as much harm as it does good, and that people should not need a higher power for them to have morals and treat the rest of humanity with respect. Despite this, she respects the fact that not everyone shares this view and will not discriminate against someone because they do believe in a religion so long as their beliefs are not causing harm to another person. She also firmly believes that nobody is "better" or "superior" to anyone else, and no one has the right to think otherwise. Category:Character